


Nepeta Fucks Karkat in the Ass with a Giant Cumming Horse Strap-On

by underGanGside



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underGanGside/pseuds/underGanGside
Summary: After the chase of his life, a Karkat finds himself at the mercy of a very sexually aggressive Nepeta and her giant cumming horse strap-on.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Nepeta Fucks Karkat in the Ass with a Giant Cumming Horse Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Le_purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Nepeta pegs Karkat!
> 
> It can be humanstuck, meteorbound, or just some dream bubble shenanigans, context isn't too important so you can just do what you want with that.
> 
> Would Nepeta have a sadistic streak, or be super tender? How does Karkat react to having his ass railed? Go nuts with it!
> 
> Most of it is up to you, all I want is to see the cute and adorable 'mighty huntress' catching her 'prey', and Karkat getting his mind fucking blown.

The night was hot and humid. The air was muggy and filled with water vapor so dense a sea-dweller could breathe it through their gills.  
  
On this night of boiling, Karkat Vantas was running through a forest.

Or was it a jungle of some kind? Maybe it was a strange foreign biome that he never bothered to learn the name of.

At the moment, poor Karkat didn't know shit. His brain had been fried in a vat of boiling primal fear, and he couldn't for the life of him remember a proper shit about anything. He didn't know where he was or how he got there.

He didn't know for how long he had been frantically batting aside thick barricades of flora, as he ran faster than Troll Forrest Gump through this mysterious forest/jungle hell hole. He never even got the chance to figure out what the hell he was running from. Didn't even get a proper look. Now to be fair, his reason for running was justifiable. He had awoken only a short while ago after all, and was greeted by a sight that shook the boy to his core. From across the moonlit arbor where he had first opened his eyes was a pair staring right back at him. A pair of starving eyes that seemed to shine, boldly announcing their owner's malicious intent. It was a rather horrible way to wake up all things considered and he would know.

Karkat was very familiar with rude awakenings.

The fact that he was still running for what seemed like 3 hours, but was probably closer to 3 minutes, was the only good sign he had observed. Whatever was chasing him wasn't some super powered abomination, otherwise he would already have been slain via a teleporting stab through the chest.

This was reassuring, but not particularly motivating as what the thing actually was seemed to have absolutely no trouble keeping up with him. His hunter was content with simply keeping a distance. Even as Karkat slowed down or stumbled over a rock or root, the sound of snapping twigs and shearing through foliage that accompanied the creature's approach, slowed with him. Never enough for Karkat to properly catch his breath though, only enough to prolong the exhausting chase for a little bit longer. And oh boy was this chase completely and utterly exhausting for the troll.

Deep down, Karkat knew he'd never out run it. His pursuer was persistent and seemed to have more than enough stamina to run the boy down 3 times over.

Karkat knew he was finished, but being the stubborn bastard he was, the Knight of Blood refused to lie down and die. He'd run till the sun came up, and then keep going till the sun started to fall once again, his legs carrying him into the sunset as any observers to his mad dash would wipe a single tear from their cheeks.  
  
That was the plan anyway, but luckily for the delusional boy, he had tripped over a pebble long before he'd have to put his money where his mouth was. After all, now that he was sprawled out on the floor his mouth was too busy sucking in breath after desperate breath of air to put any amount of currency inside.

Karkat would have liked to stand up and continue his frightful moonlit frolic but his body was paralyzed by the prolonged exercise. He couldn't stand, he couldn't even lift himself up to look at his pursuer as it crept closer and closer. Karkat should have been terrified of whatever horrible death awaited him by the hands, paws, or jaws of the horrible thing hunting him, but he had burned all his dread as fuel to get him this far. He had nothing left but the instinctual need to suck up as much moisture rich air as he could before the beast had his way with him.

And so, Karkat closed his eyes and waited for the end, the quiet _crunch crunch_ of the flora his only means of tracking his imminent death. He could feel hot breath on his sweat slick skin that made his useless body shiver. This unseen hunter didn't seem tired at all, just very eager to get started with him. He could almost feel it's gaze pour over every inch of his soon to be corpse.

And then, it gave him a big smooch on the forehead.

:33 < playing dead won't help you neow karkitty! i've finally got you right where i want you.

When Karkat opened his eyes to see the ghostly white irises of Nepeta Leijon, he stood up immediately and started feverishly demanding answers.

Or he would have, if he wasn't still completely tuckered out and also physically restrained by the smaller girl, his wrists held fast beside his head.

Not that he could move his body much anyway given how tired he was.

Instead Karkat boiled with indignation as Nepeta planted one juicy smooch after another all over his face. He also began to piece things together.

The Nepeta that had run him down was certainly a ghost. This coupled with the sudden change of location to a well lit cave of red stone could only mean he was trapped inside of a dream bubble. How he had gotten here and if he was dead like his loving captor or simply dreaming, were all still mysteries and were something he knew he'd have to figure out sooner rather than later. But whenever he thought to speak up and ask what the hell was going on, he was quickly silenced by more kisses and occasionally a few eager licks.

This dead Nepeta was definitely more outwardly affectionate than the ones he had occasionally come across elsewhere in the dream bubbles. She was also, from what he could see with the limited motion the short respite had granted him, completely naked. All she wore was a long furry skin she was using as a cloak, lesser shades of the hemospectrum dyeing patches of different colors. The same terrifying eyes from the arbor peering eagerly at him from underneath the beastly hood, still very much starving. With another smooch, this time to the young man's lips, Nepeta finally spoke once again.

:33 <i've waited a very long time for another one of you to show up. the last karkitty i played with s33med to have ran off somewhere, but don't you worry. i won't let you go as easily.

Then Nepeta let Karkat go, releasing his wrists and wandering off deeper into the cave.

Karkat was left there for minutes on end, fearful of the ominous implications of this particular crazy catgirl. He eventually recovered his ability to move and used it to desperately crawl his way to the nearest cave painted wall. With the solid stone to lean on he slowly but surely got his legs under him and stood on his own two feet, shaky as they were. But it wasn't long after Karkat finally regained his ability to walk out that he found Nepeta still very much nude standing by what looked to be the only exit to this room of the cave. Nepeta was a small troll, even smaller than Karkat who was relatively short compared to most of his friends. What she didn't have in height however, the rather petite troll made up for in lean muscle. The girl wasn't a hulking behemoth like her moirail but she was cut like a precious gem. Her every movement showed off the wiry muscles hidden beneath her smooth grey skin. The only soft part of her were her modest rumblespheres and some fat that marked her hips and pert rump as distinctly feminine. A trail of black hairs crawled from the center of her six pack abdominals and trailed lower and lower to what poor Karkat wished was a fur covered nook.

Instead what he found was a frankly oversized equine phallus, tied to her pelvis by a metallic olive green strap.

The plastic monstrosity was a pleasant shade of indigo blue, in case you were wondering. Because of course it was.

Karkat didn't have the energy to feel fear, so he simply leaned his back against the far wall of the cave he was using to prop himself up and look pitifully at the hungry looking huntress.

:33< oh so you can stand again? that's no good karkitty, you're gonna need to save all your energy for me!

Nepeta giggled playfully as she skipped over to Karkat who tried and completely failed to juke out of the way of the girl's iron grasp. He tripped himself up and fell flat on his ass in the process, putting him head height with her 15 inch fuck toy.

:33< it gets so lonely out here all by myself, but luckily for whatever reason this place s33ms to draw little karkittes like you like moths to a flame. you couldn't know how excited i was when i found you sl33ping in that clearing, or how exciting it made me that you ran without me having to ask you at all. normally you guys like to wander around for a bit before i have to swoop in and "help" you out of here, but you skipped right to the fun part!

Nepeta took a hold of his hair and used her other hand to line up her tool with the boy's mouth. Karkat, still making weak attempts to spare his dignity, shut his lips as best he could but it wasn't as desperate a struggle as he thought it was.

More cute and pathetic as far as Nepeta was concerned.

A token resistance that only made the starving huntress more eager to claim her prize.

Survice to say, Karkat in his tired state was eventually slurping down inch after widening inch of Nepeta's artificial cock meat. 

He had little control over the pace as Nepeta's jawbreaker pumped in and out of his throat slamming the back of his head against the cave wall, his only protection against brain damage the petite girl's hand grabbing a fist full of his hair to keep him at a proper angle for vigorous oral penetration. He tried to grab at Nepeta, to push her away or claw at her perfectly round ass, but the nubs of his nails made poor scratching tools and the more he seemed to struggle, the more vigorous Nepeta's throat fucking became.

Nepeta for her part was enjoying every second of her stay in Karkat's mouth. She purred and playfully rolled her hips with every thrust, working the member deeper and deeper into Karkat’s tight oral hole until he was taking it all the way to the base, his nose buried in the bits of her pubes that were visible from beneath her toy. 

The strap-on was one of those happy one in a million accidents that while ultimately dooming her session, made her time in the dream bubbles all the more interesting. She didn't know how it worked, she wasn't the type to question the science behind Equius's inventions. All she knew was how good it felt to use. How awesome it was to feel the length as if it was her own member, and how much she craved giving her Karkat, and every Karkat she's found since, the business with her massive tool.

:33< how do i taste karkitty?

Like warm plastic...and even warmer milk?

:33< does my equine bulge feel good in your mouth?

Not really. As Nepeta was roughly pounding his lips, he was slowly suffocating on her length. He couldn't breathe. He was very much choking on her cock and the spreading of his throat wasn't particularly pleasant either. Despite it all he did feel his bulge stirring, but he refused to acknowledge it as anything other than a biological fluke. He didn't want to think about how gagging on Nepeta was somehow getting him off. So he focused on the fact that it was slowly killing him instead.

:33< oh fuck yes, your throat is so purrfect, your gonna make me cum!

Karkat could feel it coming. He didn't think a fake bulge could throb and jerk like Nepeta's giant toy was doing in his throat, but because of it he was very much aware of the milk flavored climax coming his way. He tried to prepare himself for what was coming, but how the fuck are you supposed to prepare yourself for a hoovebeast member spurting warm milk directly into your empty stomach?

You fucking don't.

With one last lunge of her hips, Nepeta let out a loud mewling roar that would have been adorable if she wasn't releasing warm cum straight into the troll boy's belly.

Or maybe it was even more adorable thanks to the juxtaposition?

Karkat wasn't in any position to tell. He was quickly losing consciousness. The sweet release of being anywhere but here the most comforting thing he's felt since waking up. Unfortunately, upon opening his eyes he wasn't back in the waking world. He was still on the cave floor, coughing up fluid as Nepeta watched on with a look of playful disappointment.

:33< pawww, karkitty. you're making a mess on my floor. That's no way of thanking me after taking you in and giving you a tasty meal.

Karkat's only response was a grumpy glare, followed by him spitting up another pint of milky jizz. He could only barely turn his head enough to not make the puddle of sweet smelling filth where he'd inevitably lay his head due to exhaustion even bigger.

Nepeta simply giggled at the sorry display and kneeled down where Karkat could clearly see the toy bulge slowly become erect once more. He hadn't even noticed it soften in his instinctual desperation to fill his lungs and empty his slightly inflated stomach.

Equius was a freak, but damn if he didn't do fine work. For a second there he thought the thing was real as it swayed and throbbed back to its full length. Real care was put into making this beast it seemed, lots of attention to detail.

:33< i can s33 you're tired, but i can't let you slip away from me just yet. i n33d you wide awake for this next part, ok?

Nepeta kissed him then, and it was a deep kiss filled with longing and passion. She didn't seem to mind the taste of the sweet bile that still coated Karkat's mouth. Her oddly rough tongue explored Karkat slowly, eagerly, lovingly. By the time she broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of spittle connecting them, Karkat almost craved the far more pleasant change of pace. It was the furthest thing from having his tonsils scrubbed by her flared cock head, and since escape seemed like a far off dream it's all he could think to ask for. He felt his traitorous heart skip a beat as the catgirl smiled down at him. As if nothing about any of this was wrong. As if everything was as it should be.

:33< i'm going again my dear little karkitty. if you stay right there and don't try anything silly, i might give you a little reward. you'd like that, wouldn't you?

Karkat felt himself slowly nod as he spat out more cum. With light peck to his dirty forehead, Nepeta bounded off to go fetch whoever the fuck knows what leaving Karkat along with his erection. Nepeta, bottle of warm lube in one hand and warm towel in the other, was honestly surprised to see Karkat just sitting there waiting for her when she got back. It made her happy beyond words that one of the Karkats she had found was being so compliant. Others before him would have been long gone, back to their senseless running through the jungle. As fun as the runners were, it was a played out scenario for Nepeta. She would chase, and the Karkat would eventually be recaptured by the hand of her expert hunting skills, followed by a vigorous no lube dicking. Some others would have figured out the trick to moving and acting freely within the bubbles having long sense fled into their own memories. But this particular Karkat, was still here and it made the girl giddy.

:33< oh karkitty, you're such a good boy!

Karkat blushed as Nepeta took the moist towel and carefully began to wipe her lover down. Things would end up getting messy anyway, but in her experience, Karkats always responded well to gentle treatment. It took some prodding to get his clothes off but soon Nepeta had removed his shirt and pants leaving the removal of his underwear for a bit later. This karkat was skinny like her, but rather than being heavily covered in lean muscle, he was very smooth and cutely soft. This was doubly so in the tummy area, probably thanks to her.

Under the fabric guarding his dignity, Karkat's tentabulge was lewdly squirming away and the sight of it made Nepeta's heart flutter. Almost shyly she reached out to caress the poor thing, only to be stopped by an angry burp.

:33< oh sorry karkitty, but your thingy is so adorable.

OH FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT! ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK ME OR NOT?

Surprised by the sound of his voice, but pleasantly so, Nepeta offered her lover a hand. It was easy to lift him to his feet, hell she could have carried the boy to her mating table if he wasn't so stubborn. But he was, and so she slowly guided him along.

Karkat laid upon the table with an over dramatic thud and Nepeta stared at the delicious meal before her. Karkat was doing his best to make himself more appetizing, probably without realizing it, and oh boy was he doing a good job. His back was arched and his bottom upthrust, showing off his tasty pillowy ass, round and soft beyond belief. Nepeta groped and pawed the boy's tushy, mewling in satisfaction at its incredible bounciness. She bent down and gave it a few loving kisses and then a hard spank that made Karkat yelp in surprise.

:33< you have the best ass karkitty…

Nepeta's voice was dreamy as she grabbed the hemline of his underwear and pulled them down, revealing the grey muscle in all its smooth marshmallowy glory. The boy's prehensile member, small as it was, wiggled and squirmed with an amount of energy that surprised them both. Nepeta offered a hand, and Karkat's bulge wrapped itself around her fingers, squeezing them for the pleasurable friction. Giving the boy's smooth perineum a kiss, she stuck out her tongue to get the slightest taste of his candy red bulge before yanking her hand away and raising it to give Karkat's ass a wet, genetic material slick smack, the cheek wobbling slightly in response.

:33< no boy has an ass like yours, it's so purrty and soft. you drive me crazy, my sweet little karkitty.

Another smack to the other cheek and a couple of kisses to both. Slapping and smooching, smacking and caressing, Nepeta played with Karkat's ass as the boy himself muttered curses and let out cute little moans all the while. He was trembling as Nepeta finally poured her lube down Karkat's ass crack, sliding her artificial member between his cheeks to get it nice and lubricated. The catgirl spread the boy's bubble butt, the grey wink of his asshole making her grit her teeth in anticipation.

Lining up her flared equine cock head with his comparatively tiny asshole, Nepeta began to push her way inside. Karkat moaned a long loud moan, the pressure at his backdoor strange and unyielding. They were at a standstill for some time, Nepeta's length simply too thick to fit in Karkat's untrained ass. But eventually, the catgirl was tired of waiting. She reached around, her iron grip pressing into the warmth of Karkat's plush hips, and forced herself in with a mighty thrust and a lewd _plop_.

AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Karkat groaned as his asshole was pushed open, the lewd sound of Nepeta's fuck stick grinding it's way into his bowels filling the air along with his yelling.

:33< mmrrrrgh! that's it. there we go. goodness karkitty your ass is so tight!

Grabbing for the lube and popping the top, Nepeta upended the bottle and poured the rest down her length and around her boy toy's anus. Still gripping him tightly with one hand, Nepeta worked her cock over, rubbing it down with lubricant as her tip massaged it into Karkat's asshole. Now that she was finally inside she tried to be more careful with her humping, thrusting to get the boy's ass used to the feeling of her artificial dick tip rather than thrusting to get herself off. This consideration did not last however. The tightness of Karkat's virgin hole was making being a responsible lover incredibly difficult. And soon the real ass fuck began.

:33< oh karkitty why didn't you just play hard to get? this tight ass of yours, i don't think i can...mmmrugh!

She couldn't help but dig herself deeper. She couldn't help but grind herself in and out of the slick, warm hole that was so eagerly constricting her cock. She couldn't help but slap and paw at her Karkitty's, beautiful ass, as she found the bump of his prostate and heard him squeal in delight as she shifted her monster meat to batter that spot. She needed to fuck. She needed to rut. She needed to pump, pump, pump the troll boy's sweet butt.

And as it turned out, it seemed to be the right move.

Her member was only half way in and Karkat was already spewing genetic material all over the table beneath him. Strand after gooey strand oozed from the boy as his g-spot was rammed by the relentless rhythm of Nepeta's rolling hips and eager thrusts, the catgirl committed to wrecking his love button beyond repair. Karkat had never felt like this before. The pleasure of having his prostate pummeled was simply too much. Being fucked silly was making him stupid, the back to back orgasms he once thought were impossible now leaving him speechless. All he could do was moan as Nepeta climbed upon the table with him, grabbing a fist full of his hair and driving him face first into the now candy red table, his face becoming soaked with his own secretions that were still flowing freely from his bulge.

Over the next 20 minutes Karkat's ass would slowly but vigorously be pried open, his guts accommodating more and more of Nepeta's hot rod as her thrusting became more brutal. From time to time, when he had enough sense to think about anything, he'd reach down and feel the cock of his lover stirring up his internals. Eventually, with the catgirl's hands holding his hips so hard her claws were piercing deep into his supple flesh, Karkat took all 15 inches of Nepeta's sublime bulge in his ass. And after a full minute of her egg sized plastic equine balls smacking against his rear, Karkat could feel the twitching and jerking deep inside him that could only mean one thing.

:33< take it, take it, take my fat bulge all the way! you're my karkitty slut! you're my dirty little karkitty fuck hole and mow I'm gonna, uuuugh, i'm, i- karkitty i love yooooooooooou!

With a final powerful thrust, Nepeta was cumming in Karkat's ass. And she'd keep coming for the next minute as what had to be a liter of milky jizz inflated Karkat's stomach like a water balloon. Karkat could feel the sickly sweet solution slosh around in his belly, and could feel his body straining to hold the massive influx of liquid. Thankfully, after the 10th rope of artificial gal gunk was shot into his bum, Nepeta's toy bulge was finally becoming flaccid once more, a torrent of cum rushing out of the troll boy's ass as the catgirl's fake fuck stick powered down after such vigorous use. Her legs were soaked in her own olive genetic material, and she giggled as the red, olive, and white mixed together in a beautiful slurry on her floor.

Stumbling on shaky legs, Nepeta moved around the table to get into Karkat's line of sight, him being too out of it to do much for himself other than breathe and shoot jizz from his ass. To see Karkat's dull fucked dumb eyes at this moment was a thing of pure beauty. Kneeling down to get eye level with the boy, Nepeta simply stroked his dirty hair and planted kisses along his brow.

:33< i'm so happy you're here karkitty.

Karkat gurgled in response.


End file.
